


No More Secrets, No More Lies

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Streaks of Gold [6]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a building collapses on Fred, Wasabi thinks its time the whole team knew they were lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets, No More Lies

“Fred? Fred! Fred, if you’re alive in there, say something!”

Wasabi kept digging through the rubble. Baymax was saying something, but the swordsman wasn’t listening.

“Fred! Fred, come on, man, this isn’t funny! Say something already! Anything!”

No response. Wasabi fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

Then an unloaded chem-capsule thunked against the side of his head. “Wasabi!” Honey Lemon yelled, “You’re on top of him, get off, please!”

Wasabi scrambled off to the side.                                   

In an explosion of dust, shattered concrete, and stray bits of metal, Fred rose up from the wreckage, dirty, smoking, and one of his “eyes” gouged. The Kaiju stretched his arms like he was just waking up from bed, turned to the swordsman, and waved.

“Sup ‘Sabi?”

Wasabi tackled him. The two men went sliding down the rubble, kicking up clouds of dust and debris on the way down to the street. When the clouds finally settled, the swordsman had buried his face into the Kaiju’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Fred’s hood was pulled off, showing off the soft smile on his face as he patted his teammate on the back.

Wasabi pushed himself off, and screamed right at Fred’s face. “What were you thinking?”

The Kaiju smiled sheepishly. “I was thinking it would be kind of awesome, kind of dangerous, and pretty effective. Didn’t count on that building collapsing, though.”

The swordsman shook his head. Fred reached out from the mouth of his suit, and wiped the tears from his eyes. The two smiled, and leaned in closer.

“Guys, time to go!” Hiro yelled as he climbed back onto Baymax, “I got a class to get to, and I can’t be late!”

They stopped, lips inches away from each other, and awkwardly picked themselves up from the floor. They smiled at each other, and started making their way through the ruins and back to the team.

GoGo scowled at the sight. Honey Lemon stepped over and patted her on the shoulder.

“You guys ready to leave?” Their leader asked, already latched onto the robot’s back.

Wasabi shook his head. “Not yet, Hiro,” He stepped out onto the street, and pulled Fred along with him by one of his suit arms. “I’ve got an important announcement to make.”

The Kaiju reached out again and they replaced it with his human one, their fingers lacing together.

GoGo blew a bubble, her eyes narrowing at the two.

Hiro nodded, and shrugged. “Sure.”

“Guys…” Wasabi held his head up proudly, “Fred and me are dating!”

Fred looked at everyone’s faces, noting GoGo’s smouldering eyes and her bubble popping, Honey Lemon’s eyes open in surprise, and Hiro’s unchanged expression. “And whatever you guys say,” He wrapped his suit arm around his boyfriend in an awkward hug, “I’m still going to love him anyway!”

The two men faced each other, and pulled in for an awkward and passionate kiss.

GoGo growled, popped her gum out of her mouth, then sticking it to the side of her head. “No.”

Honey Lemon’s eyes widened. “GoGo, what are you doing?”

Wasabi and Fred pulled away, looking at their teammate with confusion.

The speedster stomped up to them, fire burning in her eyes, her fists raised and clenched. “No, you two just can’t do this.”

Both men frowned, the Kaiju removed his monster arm from the hug, but their fingers remained intertwined. “And why is that?” Fred asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman he thought was his friend.

“You two,” GoGo growled as she stepped right between them, “Stop this right now.” She angrily poked them in the chests, enough to be felt through the layers of carbon fiber and Kevlar.

Honey Lemon gasped and rushed over. “GoGo, what are you—“

The speedster held up her hand. The chemist stopped mid-sentence and mid-step, the Kaiju and the swordsmen let go. Fred shoved his arm back into his suit, Wasabi readied his own fists.

GoGo took a deep breath, and started shaking. “Do you two know _how_ long I’ve been wanting to do the same thing?”

The men blinked, their jaws dropping, their stances falling away in confusion.

Honey Lemon blushed, her hands flying up to her mouth. “GoGo!” She whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago…” GoGo growled as she stepped right up to the men’s faces. “I am sick of watching you two make googly eyes at each other. I am sick of watching you two sneak kisses when you think no one’s looking. I am sick of you two flaunting your lovey-dovey antics all over the place! Because you know what?”

The speedster dashed right into the stunned Honey Lemon, pulling her into a fierce, protective hug. “I love Honey Lemon, and damn if I don’t want to show it to the world, too!”

“Any of you got a problem with that,” GoGo buried her face into her girlfriend’s chest before anyone could see she was tearing up, “You’re just gonna have to woman up and accept it!”

Honey Lemon looked down at her lover, smiled, and started stroking her back.

“Woah,” Fred blinked, and stared at the other couple, “Talk about dramatic reveals. Double, too.”

Wasabi just nodded, too surprised to say anything.

Hiro nodded, looked up from his watch, and said, “And…?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?!” GoGo yelled, turning around to face her leader. Honey Lemon tried and failed to discretely wipe the tears from her red-streaked eyes and wet cheeks.

“Do you guys want matching uniforms now?” Hiro replied, “Are you going to pitch new Fred/Wasabi and Honey/GoGo team maneuvers? Do you guys want private com-links for each of you, so you can flirt and sweet talk each other without the others overhearing?”

Both couples stared at their leader.

“Wait,” Wasabi said, “You mean this doesn’t bother you, _at_ _all?”_

Hiro shook his head slowly. “Uh… no? Guys, if these were your big announcements, I already knew.”

Honey Lemon squeaked.

GoGo blushed and spluttered.

Wasabi’s eyes widened.

Fred just went “Huh.”

“Have you been spying on us?” GoGo cried, readying her fists and weapons again.

Hiro shook his head again. “Baymax scans all of you guys constantly. He keeps very detailed records about any dramatic changes and what caused it. Like, you know, you guys suddenly being _way_ happy to see each other all of a sudden?”

“I find it important to keep track of whatever causes a large surge of endorphins, dopamine, oxytocin, and serotonin, such as when you are with your significant others, to reference and use them in my future treatments, should any of you be suffering negative emotional states such as anger, depression, or anxiety.” The robot explained.

“So,” Hiro said, “Is anyone _legitimately_ bothered by this?”

Both couples turned to look at each other, Fred and Wasabi now back to holding hands, GoGo still clutching Honey Lemon, back to their leader, and all shook their heads “No.”

Hiro nodded. “Okay, let’s get out of here, then! I’m going to be late!”

GoGo and Honey separated climbed up onto Baymax’s shoulders. The chemist reached over for her girlfriend’s gum, still stuck on the side of her helmet, and handed it back to her with a smile. The speedster blushed, and happily popped it back into her mouth.

The men let go and walked over to Baymax. Fred grabbed onto one of the robot’s arms, his human arm still sticking out of his suit. Wasabi wrapped himself as tightly as he could on the other mechanical limb. The Kaiju reached over and grinned, the swordsman took his hand and squeezed it as tightly as he could.

“Just keep the PDA to a minimum, alright?” Hiro announced as they took off.


End file.
